Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-25052132-20140701173318/@comment-6196215-20140701200425
Seriously though @OP I agree with you the msot, tho the others have valid points. I'm not saying Miles/Matlingsworth people are bad people...with this... because that's not true. Rather, I think the reason for these problems is due to the imbalance of those fans, and Zig/Zaya fans. I feel like with that, Zaya hate is more excusable here than Matlingsworth hate, due to the demographics. My grounds for saying this goes back to that dark day, yes. Remember the Icebergs vs Mafia war on Miles' page that night? Yeah. It's obviously good that those stuff is behind us now, but I'm just saying this as a point. Iirc the first comments on that event were along the lines of declaring Matlingsworth "NOTP," which is really, a regular thing on Zaya's page (maybe not daily but any regular user knows my point) for quite some time now. And as an insider to that drama, I can inform you that the main reason I spammed that night was as a response to the spamming of the "love on top" gif; personally, that gif bothers me. This is probably just me, however, I don't like it because I feel like it downplays our opinions and paints them as irrelevant. I'm sure you guys don't mean to give that sort of thing.. all yall wanna do if give your respects and love for the pairing you love... is that wrong? Obviously not but whatever. Also, I feel like a lot of people (not here particularly...just in a general statement) tend to be a tad agressive with their opinion, which I'm not sayin there's anything wrong with it. But some people, I feel like they come of as, they're stating their opinion more like fact. I try to avoid that too a lot (bc I can be agressive too ik) which is why I try to remember to tag "imo" in my statements a lot, to avoid it. Regarding the "unsafe" stuff though, I think yall goin against it really don't understand what ppls mean by "unsafe," granted saying they dont feel safe on an online forum, isn't the best way to word it.. I think it's a 'for lack of better word' situation. 'cause I totally understand what people have meant when they say they feel "unsafe," but does it mean I feel threatened by yall?? obviously not./ The thing is, I'm a pretty opinionated person, a lot of people are opinionated... am I the most? yea prolly But that's none of my business, tho. (this is obv a joke,. omg I can't type a post this long without amusin myself a lil bit) But yea I have lots of opinions. If yall can remember, I was //somewhat// vocal of my opinions kinda around when I joined, but ultimately I stopped sharing my opinions because of the negative responses, and it made me feel incredibly bad about myself. So in response I felt the need to be submissive, to myself. because I figure it's better for my self(-esteem) if I keep to myself and (my friends), not feelin need to express my feelings because I know they'll be shut down & I'll be feelin bad about myself :/. And none of this is yalls fault, obv not. it's my own. but whatever. the point is, if people feel unsafe, yall have no place to say it's unnecessary or downplay how "unsafe" they feel, just because you don't understand. Not tryin to be mean btw I'm just saying. (This is a side note- I have stopped expressing my opinions yeah. But I have kinda recently a few times. on some controversial stuff yeah. If yall have replied to any of those (which in some of u have) this is really why I don't reply, if u have noticed I don't reply. Honestly, there's a 98% chance I'll even read the replies to those posts, because it takes SO much strength of mine to gain the courage to even POST that stuff. And well yeah, like I said above, ik the replies will drain me and make me even more depressed than I am. so I hope doesn't offend anyone if I don't reply.... it's not a personal thing or that I have a vendetta against u... it's just me...keepin' my mental health in check) But I'll read the replies to this post. tho I prolly (lets say 87% chance) wont reply because this post is gonna be long, so replies are gonna be long, so yeah.. I don't like typing long posts too much (I only do when its something that rly bothers me, or I feel strongly about), it's so draining, thats about it. And because Im gettin really tired of typing It;s not anyones fault -The people who feel like they are being labeled (or have been labeled) "bullies," I really just don't think thats the case...rather I think that some people are sensitive, and if thats the case we just have to deal with it , I guess (?) or if people are bein sensitive, they should avoid the dramas.. and sort of just deal with and accept that some people will disagree with them -If people are "unsafe" or whatever u wanna call it, it's no one to blame. -Yea a Zaya lover(s post) may recieve way more negative response than a Matlingsworth lover's post... and it's not a personal thing that people are tryin to make others feel bad .. or are bullies .. but it's because the imbalance I mentioned in very beginning of this post. And well eyah it sucks that the Zaya lover will recieve more negative response. but doesnt mean those expressing their opinion (the negative stuff) are in the wrong, ofc not.